1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a display module housed in a cabinet.
2. Background Information
A conventional flat panel display device includes a front cabinet, a rear cabinet and a liquid crystal module. The front and rear cabinets mate together. The liquid crystal module is housed in the front and rear cabinets. The front cabinet has a front face opening, a support rib and a plurality of bosses. The support rib has a substantially square shape in a front elevational view and is integrally provided protruding from a rear face of the front cabinet along the front face opening of the front cabinet. The bosses are formed on the rear face of the front cabinet at locations spaced apart and outward of the support rib. The liquid crystal module has a liquid crystal panel, a bezel and a rear face member. The bezel is provided to an outer peripheral edge section of a front face of the liquid crystal panel. The rear face member protrudes outward from a rear face of the liquid crystal panel.
The assembly procedure will now be described. The liquid crystal panel is inserted into the front cabinet so that the bezel contact with a flat face of the support rib with a planar contact. A plurality of screws are inserted into holes formed on the rear face member and threaded into center holes of the bosses. As a result, the liquid crystal panel is pressed against the flat face of the support rib with a pressing force. This fixes the liquid crystal panel at a specific location within the front and rear cabinets.
The liquid crystal panel displays a video image by illuminating a liquid crystal cell provided to a front part of the liquid crystal panel from a rear side with a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). Related technology has been discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H7-255024.
With the conventional flat panel display device, the flat face of the support rib contacts with the bezel of the liquid crystal module with a planar contact. Thus, if the liquid crystal panel is subjected to impact due to a fall, the support rib receives the impact, and supports the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal panel would not move accidentally from an intended location.
However, since the flat face of the support rib contacts with the bezel of the liquid crystal module with a planar contact, contact width between the bezel and the flat face of the support rib is relatively wide. Thus, the pressing force provided by the screws is dispersed over the entire flat face. Therefore, it is difficult to make the flat face snug all the way around the bezel. Furthermore, there tends to be a gap between the flat face and the bezel. As a result, vibration imparted to the liquid crystal panel by the presence of the gap causes the flat face and the bezel to rub against each other. This creates vibration noise called chatter, which is unpleasant to the user. This also produces a powdery coating. Dust produced by the powdery coating is stuck to the front part of the liquid crystal panel, which lowers the appearance of flat panel display device.
To prevent the generation of vibration noise and eliminate the powdery coating, a nonwoven cloth is affixed to the flat face of the support rib, and the bezel is pressed against the flat face via the nonwoven cloth. However, affixing the nonwoven cloth to the flat face takes extra time and work, and also increases the number of parts required. As a result, production costs are increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved display device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.